


Distractions

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Distractions ensue, F/F, F/M, Lena stays at home to work one day, You're A Gamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Lena tries to distract you from your video games
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Lena knew since the first time you two started dating that you were a huge gaming nerd, every time a game was mentioned in a conversation you would go off about everything you knew about the game, that turning into you apologizing and feeling your face flush since you knew sometimes you got so into it that no one else could say anything, but Lena always assured you by saying that you were adorable.

Ever since you moved in with her, you had your stuff set up in the living room since she had the office for when she worked from home, which is currently what she was doing while you had the day off so you planned to spend it playing video games “No no no!” You shouted, sighing as you stared at the screen with the words ‘You died’ glaring back at you “Yes I know that” you answered your friends through the headset, rolling your eyes when they laughed “I’m getting a drink, don’t get killed” you told them, muting yourself before getting up and heading into the kitchen “How’s work going?” You asked, smiling at Lena when you saw her getting a drink as well “Good, I’m almost done” she smiled, looking at you and you nodded “Good, I’ll be in the living room if you need me” you said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before grabbing your drink and returning to the living room.

What was ‘almost done’ turned into ‘a few more hours’, you were heavily invested in the game you were playing that you didn’t even notice Lena plop down beside you on the couch, her watching as you shot weird looking aliens with your friends “We just HAD to do this on legendary” you complained when you died to an Elite for the tenth time, sighing as you collapsed back against the couch, jumping when Lena wrapped her arms around you and pulled you close to her but not saying anything as you focused back on the screen when you respawned.

Lena stayed silent as she watched you play your game, until she decided it would be fun to try and distract you “Baby” she said, turning her head so she could look at you and pouting when you didn’t seem to hear her, deciding to try a little harder and resituating some so she could pull you into her lap, you feeling your face start to flush “Lena” you said, glancing at her and resituating some to be more comfortable in your new position “Shut up” you said into your headset, your friends teasing you about Lena being there and feeling your face flush even more.

After about an hour of trying to distract you in an innocent way(which wasn’t working in the slightest), she decided to up her tactics and slipped her hand up into your shirt, lightly rubbing your side with her thumb and causing you to jump at the contact of her cold hands “Your hands are FREEZING” you said, your face flushing even more when you heard her laughter through the headset “You gonna pay attention to your game? You’re dying” she teased, causing you to look back at your screen just in time to see a suicide grunt blow you up “You got me killed!” You pouted, looking at Lena who just smirked at you before you went back to trying to focus on your game, but her hands were being very distracting.

After a bit, she tried one that she knew would work, leaning forward slightly, she pushed one of the headphones forward to the point it was out of the way but the headset itself stayed on; once that was out of the way, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to your neck, feeling you tense for a moment before you relaxed which she took as the okay to lightly bite your neck, making you jump and fight back a moan as you shot her a quick glare as best as you could, causing her to smirk and target the one spot she knew you couldn’t resist, causing a moan to slip out and you to feel your face burning as your friends started to question you.

“I’m gonna get off, guys… Talk to you later” you said, embarrassed beyond belief as you logged out and took your headset off, turning in Lena’s grip as you glared at her “Why were you so intent on distracting me?” You asked, grabbing her wrists and pinning them at her sides on the couch “You look so adorable when you’re focused, I wanted to see what I could do to break that” Lena said, giving you an innocent look to which you rolled at “Well you did it and you embarrassed me in front of my friends” you said, giving her a pout “What can I do to make it up to you?” She asked, locking your eyes with hers as you rolled your eyes once more before you resituated your positions and pinned her down to the couch “I can think of a few ways” you said before capturing her lips with yours.


End file.
